Hetavision Songcontest 2013
by Prunormis
Summary: What happend during the Eurovision Songcontest 2013. Many countries, many pairings, drama and fluff. I advise you to see or at least hear the Esc whilst reading the fanfic. Many characters but Nordics and PruHun are dominant. Translation from the german original.
1. Opening

I advise you to see or at least hear the Esc whilst reading the fanfic.

Many persons but Nordics and PruHUn are dominant.

* * *

The Opening

The great hall in Malmö filled really quickly with a big and colourful mass of bodies, flags and fan posters. The people spoke in different languages all over the place and the mood was already at this point splendid.

Also the room in which the singers talked for a last time with the countries was filled with anticipation. The room itself was equipped with sofas, chairs was all decorated with flowers.

The countries gave the singers their last tips how they should convey their songs, since it was not all about the feelings from the singers alone. No, the countries had the chance too, to express their feelings through music and singing without having the humans know that personifications of nations exist. And exactly that was one of the reasons why the contest exists. And during the whole song qualifications the nations are not allowed to listen to the other chosen songs. Only at the final they get to know the songs. It was always difficult to keep it a secret but up until now it always worked. Somehow.

The singers get inducted and got from the countries, if they wished the songs they should interpret for them. But many countries also leave this possibility as one and let the singers do their thing.

Many different musicians participated also this year. Also countries that got eliminated in the semi-finals, did not even participate or did not even belong to Europe were all gathered here too. For example USA, who held a quite one sided conversation with Japan.

Whilst Denmark and Finland insistently talked to their singers and gesticulated were Sweden and Norway sitting just with their participants and took away their nervousness with their stoic calmness.

Oddly it was Russia that had to be encouraged by his singer with gentle words. Greece philosophized with his loud troop of men over the history of this contest and the role of dancing under mixing by of alcohol. Under all this turmoil were also the Italy brothers and discussed with their troop the different types of love. And it was not to be overseen that Spain and his group were spying on them. Bulgaria and Hungary were sitting with their respective groups together and were laughing loudly. Hungary also peeped sometimes towards the German singer who is standing together with Germany and Prussia, of course. Both were talking to her but seemed to pursue different goals. Whereas Germany tried to give her last for her performance, Prussia tried to invite her for a drink. Thereby he laughed his distinctive laughter which could be heard over the whole room.

And so it went on, until Sweden got up, looking at his watch. He managed to silence everybody with only his stare and even Prussia who was standing with his back on him paused his laughter and turned slowly towards him, still having the chill running down his spine.

"It's time. Before the cam'ras arrive we'll have to go." said the blond man with his thick accent. "What? What did he say?" North Italy jumped on the spot to have a better sight on the blond man. "Feli, every year it's the same! We have to go now" barked his brother, Romano. "Oh… But I wanted to talk a bit more..."  
And so were the last words quickly spoken and the musicians gathered at the entrance to go to the entry of the participants into the great hall. But the countries remained in the room. Now a buffet was brought in and diverse countries leapt at it. Through many TV's standing or hanging around the room, the nations could watch everything live. They settled in little groups on the comfortable lounges and enjoyed more or less still the opening ceremony. Everything went as planned and the mix between nervousness and joyfull anticipation and the togetherness of so many countries without having to discuss politics, let the evening be promising.

The opening ceremony was quickly finished and the first act began. The French singer performed a great show. France seemed pleased and took a sip from his whine, smiling. Everybody looked at him. Apparently the song had no deeper meaning for him. But you just never know…


	2. Lithuania

Lithuania

Lithuania tenced more and more, as his singer should start and he gripped with his shaky hands on the sofa. Poland, who was sitting beside him, looked towards him questioning: "Everything alright? The song will be suuuuurely like totally, super!" He patted his shoulder and Lithuania nodded slowly. He glanced to Belarus who sat near her brother and for once was completely calm. They sat on the same sofa but she seemed so far away…

The light in the arena turned on and everything was in a deep lilac and blue. Belarus favourite colours. She looked up a bit surprised. Everybody on this sofa went silent and listened to this love song. And even Russia seemed to wake up from his broody thoughts. Lithuania hid his face in his hands when the last note was to be heard. But Belarus sat there with an emotionless face. How should she have reacted towards someone she did not love?  
Then suddenly leaned Russia towards her – of all the people it had to be Russia – and whispered something into her ear. She tenced and shook slowly her head. A dark aura built up around the bigger nation but he recollected himself soon enough and set his gaze again to the screen. He handled with his pipe and sank back into his seemingly depression.

The next song was already in the second refrain when Belarus stood up to walk to the women toilet. Poland leaned to Lithuania:

"As your former husband I recommend totally to run now after this girl."

He slapped once again playfully LIthuanias back and stood then up to walk over to the inviting buffet. Lithuania looked after him. Everything was so simple for this seemingly careless man. He sighed and stands then up too and walked with hesitant steps towards the toilets. Some countries watched him knowing and he could see some thumbs up or hearts shaped hands towards him. He blushed and hurried to exit the room. As soon as the door shut closed, ran he down the floor and saw the platinum blond girl turned the corner. He sprinted towards her and held her back on her arm.  
"Nathalia!"  
The said person frowned at him so dark that every monster that would happen to turn around the corner now would instinctively flee.  
"Please! Hear me out just once. Did you not notice?"  
Belarus looked at him coldly  
"Yes, I did. I took notice. And now I have to go to the toilet. Without you."  
She dislodged the picture of misery and already walked away when she turned around again:  
"Russia said, I should dance with you. As soon as there is a good song you will ask me to dance. I will say yes and we shall dance. Not more. And only because Russia said it. If not I wouldn't do it. And now piss off!"  
She walked away with short but dynamic steps and her hair whipped in the tact. He could hear her walking down the floor and the sound of a closing door confirmed that she was now unreachable on the women toilet. He shuffled back to the others with very mixed feelings.


	3. Finland

Finland

On the sofa on which the Nordics were sitting was it actually quite silent. Denmark was at the buffet together with Prussia and was talking with him about beer and that could take a long time. Norway and Sweden were knowingly no party animals when with others than the Nordics and with the lack of alcohol. Iceland was too busy to deter his puffin to go to the greenroom , to actually hold a conversation. Eventually he stood up, still lecturing the bird:  
"Mr. Puffin! Every year it's the same. You find someone attractive and then you have to absolutely bring this person fish. And every year I have to hold you back at your bow-tie. If you don't behave I will not bring you with me anymore…" An empty threat.

Only Finland sat there and jittered around. He talked insistently to Sweden, who only nodded and sometimes approvingly grunted.  
"And you know, I did not write the song myself but I worked a lot together with the singer and do you know that it is a really funny song and you absolutely have to listen to it, yes?" He was so excited that he did not notice how his song already began. Sweden raised his index finger without leaving his gaze from the TV screen and Finland silenced. They remained like that until the song ended with the kiss from the two women on the stage.

"Ah! They did it wonderfully, huh? And you know I thought about you a bit when we wrote that song and…" He did not come further. Sweden took his hand and pulled him out the room, leaving Norway alone on the sofa. But he did not really mind. Snickering followed them on their way. Both blond men disappeared behind the door and everybody could more or less imagine what they will do now.

Sweden pulled Finland further down the floor and they arrived at the dressing room from the Fins. It smelled like make-up and new clothes. On the mirrors was a fine layer of powder and clothes were properly hung up on open clothes hanger.  
Sweden closed carefully the door behind him and locked it. He pulled the blushing Finland close and kissed him surprisingly softly on the lips.  
"Jag älskar dig, Tino."  
A shiver ran down Finlands back and he smiled when Sweden kissed him now passionately. He answered him first cautiously but soon enough became as keen as him. Together they stayed for a while together like that and nobody interrupted them since they know how annoying that can be.


	4. Spain

Spain

He looked amused at how Finland was pulled out the room at his hand and thought about old times. It was such a lovely evening. France, Prussia, Belgium and the Italian brothers were here. And many others he did not see since a rather long time were all gathered here.

His song just had begun and he wanted to sit beside France and South Italy.  
"Don't squeeze yourself in here! Or Feli will be crushed at this potato, Cretino!" could be automatically be heard from the dark haired Italian.  
"Sorry, France could you perhaps…?"  
"Of course, mon ami."  
The seating order was quickly reorganized even tough Romano, still disgruntled, murmured swears under his breath. Spain stretched his legs out and tilted his head back:  
"Ah come on. Enjoy the song. You see, the first part of the song I wrote especially for you. The part with light and stuff. When writing that, I just had to think about you."  
Romano gasped surprised and revolting for air.  
"Y-you didn't have to do that. You should have concentrated on winning this, Bastardo. Like…Like France for example."  
He pointed accusingly first towards Spain and then to France who replied, smiling dreamingly.  
"Ah you know, the songs which solely base on a nations feelings have the biggest chance to win. You should know that. Even if there are some exceptions…" His smile went bigger when he had to think about Finlands winning song some years ago.  
"yeah… That's how it is. I think this year took many nations the chance to express their feelings like that. That is really exceptional…"  
And with this he stood up to get some more whine. South Italy jumped up when he heard that:  
"What do you mean?" He turns towards his brother: "Feli you didn't…"  
"N-no! I did not!"  
North Italy grabbed Germanys arm beside him but Spain pulled Romano back onto the sofa.  
"Come here Romano. Enjoy the evening. I guess, it can get really interesting…"

And with this, Spains song ended and Russia got more and more nervous…


	5. Russia

Russia

After Lithuania and Belarus went out of the TV room were only Latvia, Estonia, Poland and Russia sitting on their couch. The three intimidated nations were sitting at the other end of the couch, now that Belarus was not here anymore to hold back her beloved one.  
Russia pulled his phone out of his jacket and wrote quickly a message. Then he breathed slowly in and out and watched then the following songs expressionless.

When the happy song from Malta ended, during which even the upset Russia had to smile a little, the inevitable had to happen. He turned around towards the three nations:  
"Would you please listen to my song?"  
He looked almost… insecure. Could it be? The nations did not know what to answer so they just nodded obedient, knowing they did not really have a choice.

Right in this moment swung America over the backrest of the sofa and flung himself on the soft cushions right beside Latvia.  
"Hi! Here I am! What's up Russia?"  
And another noisy guy appeared and sat in between Russia and America:  
"So, the awesome Prussia moved over here. What did you order us here?",  
asked the albino with his chin tilted forwards in a provocative matter. Russia looked down and fingered again with his pipe.  
"I want you to watch with me my song. Because… Well, you'll see."  
He looked at them childishly hopefully with his puppy eyes. Before the surprised nations could answer him started the sweet melody already and Russia looked on the screen. The others on the couch did the same and were kind of excited for the brunette and her beautiful voice which sang a song full of hope. They heard the text and automatically recognized Russias standard phrase. They tried to analyze if it is a serious offer, Russias usual attempt to unify them all under him or if it was kind of a threat.

Lithuania too walked over to them together with Belarus and Ukraine. He leaned on the backrest and both women sat on the side rests. All of them listened peacefully to the song til the last tone was played. Even the other nations got more silent but for this special group of nations, this couch seemed like an island. Russia looked at every single one of them nobody dared to say something, everybody was silent. Even USA and Prussia. Russia looked again at the floor and some silent seconds passed.  
"Oh brother!"  
Ukraine was the first and ran around the sofa to hug the surprised Russia. As good as she could manage with her big breasts. Tears ran down her cheeks and she sobbed into his scarf. Russia raised slowly his hand and stroked slowly over her back. Belarus too joined Ukraine, but far more composed. But even she could not prevent the single tear running down her cheek. The Baltics looked at each other a bit insecure. What should they do, react or say?

But Poland solved the problem with screaming "group hug!" or something like that and jumped towards Russia and his sisters, pulling Lithuania and Latvia with him. Estonia stood up very slowly and stood awkwardly around until Lithuania reached out to him with his hand and pulled him too into the hug. So were they all somehow laying together in their arms and you could not differ between laughs and weeping.

Only USA and Prussia remained and both knew that this song would not change a thing. Besides that the ESC was not the right way to suggest such a thing were they not the government. The gap was too wide between them. The acts too grave. But it was good for their hearts to see the former "family" hugging without trying to murder each other. Both returned to their own groups and did not think much more about the song.


	6. Germany

Germany

Germany watched Prussia thoughtfully who was standing with USA and the former soviet nations. _What does he want from him? They cannot even stand each other…_ But Italy led his thoughts back to the events happening on their claimed couch. France and Spain disappeared. Even South Italy stood up somewhere in between two songs with some muttering about potatoes and Bastardo. Now he stood in some distance with Belgium. But North Italy pointed towards the big screen before them.  
"Germany! Look! Your singer comes now on stage. She is beautiful!" He snuggled himself into the arm of the straight sitting nation.  
"Yes. I helped her a bit with her text. I wanted to slip in a bit of my past, you know? I can only remember hazy bits and pieces of my earliest days. But there was someone…"  
He shook his head.  
"Whatever. Look at it yourself."  
Italy looked at him startled and got really curious now.

Together they sat on this oversized couch and watched the golden singer and if you watched really closely you could see a faint blush over Germanys cheeks. The singer left the stage and Italy looked at Germany with big eyes:  
"This was lovely! I really hope you get your memory back. Then you can tell me everything. Even the love you once had!"  
"W-what? I never spoke a word about love?"  
But he could not be ruffled for a long time with these brown eyes. It seemed as if they had a calming effect on him. He wrapped carefully an arm around Italy, who just snuggled more into him.  
_It is good as it is now. So I won't need a past _were the last thoughts of Germany when Prussia already returned and sat down beside them. The arm was quickly drawn back und Germany sat as as straight again as a few minute ago. But Prussia did not miss it. That was his task as his big brother after all…


End file.
